


Packless [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost omega Derek, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Toda la manada de Derek lo ha abandonado, y de acuerdo con la investigación de Stiles, se va a volver salvaje en la próxima luna llena, a menos que Stiles tome el mordisco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Packless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227162) by [AlexTheShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Es jueves la primera vez que Stiles se dio cuenta de que Erica, y Boyd no estaban en la escuela. Isaac, sin embargo lo estaba. El viernes paso lo mismo. No Erica, y tampoco Boyd.

—Isaac ¿dónde está tu manada? —pregunta Stiles, cuando todavía siguen sin aparecer el lunes. —Normalmente estáis todos o ninguno, quiero decir, no es como si te pudieras enfermar.

—Salieron de la manada —Isaac parece encogerse de hombros. Como si no fuera gran cosa—Algo sobre el deseo de una manada más fuerte. Realmente no lo entiendo —La mandíbula de Stiles cae. —De todos modos, seguramente me una a la manada de Scott.

_¿Qué?_

—¿De Verdad? —pregunta Scott antes de que Stiles pueda expresar adecuadamente su incredulidad. Isaac es el último miembro de la manada de Derek y él quiere irse, mierda.

—Me tengo que ir —murmura Stiles, arrojando su mochila sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Hace una semana había encontrado un sitio web que hablaba de todo lo que ya sabía sobre hombres lobo. Era claramente para cazadores, pero la información era bastante exacta.

 

_Www.TheCode.com/packless.wolves/_

_Un hombre lobo sin una manada pierde poco a poco el control de su cambio. Se vuelven violentos y pierden contacto con su lado racional. Cuanto más tiempo un lobo esté sin una manada menos humano será. Para evitar que un beta se vuelva salvaje debe unirse a otra manada._

_Sin embargo, si un alfa pierde a su manada no puede unirse a una nueva. En su lugar, debe convertir a personas antes de convertirse en un omega, porque un alfa omega no puede convertir a la gente, o unirse a una nuevo manada. Lo más probable es que en la luna llena posterior a la pérdida de su manada, se convierta en salvaje. Si no se toman rápidamente medidas un alfa sin manada convertirá a la gente en contra de su voluntad, o matará. Acónito es el más..._

Stiles no está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Él está 100% tranquilo. Derek todavía tiene Isaac, por ahora, y Stiles puede encontrar algo mejor. La campana suena y algo parece asentarse en el estómago de Stiles. Él todavía está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo va a estar bien cuando Scott aparece.

—¡Stiles! —Su mejor amigo frena junto a él —Isaac se unió oficialmente a la manada —Scott rebota hacia arriba y hacia abajo con entusiasmo.

—Fantástico —Stiles se queja oscuramente. Por supuesto Scott no coge eso.

—¡Lo sé, verdad! —Scott lo mira fijamente durante un segundo— ¡Allison espera! Hasta luego Stiles. —Scott se despide por encima del hombro.

—Jodidamente-fantástico —gruñe Stiles cuando su anterior buen humor fue demolido con eficacia.

Stiles se pasa el resto de la semana investigando en busca de una escapatoria. Él no va a ofrecerse a ser el beta de Derek a menos que haya otra opción. Coge el teléfono sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Qué? —Stiles gruñe.

—Derek quiere que me una a su manada de nuevo —La voz de Scott se queja a través del teléfono. Como si Derek estuviera tratando de torturarlo— Sigue diciendo que necesita un manada. Probablemente sólo quiere poder.

—Scott eso no... —Stiles intenta corregirlo. Tratando de llegar a Scott para ser su escapatoria.

—De todas formas, me tengo que ir. Luna llena y todo eso. Nos vemos el lunes —Scott le cuelga.

—¡MIERDA! —Stiles grita, corriendo por las escaleras hacia su jeep— Bueno Stiles, es hora de convertirse en un hombre lobo. s¡Yay! —Murmura yendo a toda velocidad hacia la reserva.

Él grita cuando está a un cuarto de milla de la casa Hale. Derek está de pie en el medio de la carretera casi salvaje. Brillantes ojos rojos parpadean hacia Stiles.

—¿Derek? —No duda -mucho- para salir del coche, y es recibido con un gruñido de advertencia —Hola amigo. Eres un buen hombre lobo verdad —Stiles intenta calmarlo— Necesito que me muerdas —Derek detiene su avance y se queda mirando a Stiles— Necesitas un manada de Der. Yo puedo ser esa manada, pero tienes que morderme— El mueve una de sus manos en un gesto entre ser cuidadoso y presentarse a un perro. Derek la coge y tira de ella.

—¿Manada? —Gruñe con las palabras siendo destrozadas por sus colmillos.

—¡Sí! Yo seré tu manada,solo muérdeme —Stiles mastica su labio nerviosamente, y Derek lo acerca más.

—¿Morder? —Derek gruñe presionando sus dientes suavemente contra el hombro de Stiles.

—Sí, muérdeme Derek. Hazme tu manada —Stiles deja escapar un grito cuando los dientes de Derek se hunden en él.

—Genial sólo voy a ... —Todo se desvanece a su alrededor.

Stiles se despierta con el olor del metal y suciedad. ¿Sería suficientemente extraño no poder oír el latido de su corazón haciendo eco en las paredes?

—¿Donde? —Él murmura, haciendo una mueca cuando sus colmillos caen sin su permiso.

—El la estación de tren Stiles. Relájate —La voz de Derek es sorprendentemente relajante —Respira profundamente y sentir el cambio —Tal vez la voz agradable es una habilidad alfa de Derek falló previamente en reconocer. Stiles respira su aroma y siente que sus colmillos se retraen.

—Lo lamento —Stiles suspira.

—Está bien Stiles. Lo hiciste bien —Derek lo alaba. Stiles no puede evitar la sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Al parecer, cuando su alfa lo alaba es un impulso enorme a su ego. Los hombres lobo son extraños.

—Gracias —dice Stiles. Derek tiembla ligeramente.

—Debería darte las gracias —Murmura Derek— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Stiles? —Stiles vacila un segundo y Derek parpadea sus ojos.

—Necesitabas una manada. Todo el mundo es estúpido. Quería ayudar —Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Antes no lo querías —El aroma de Derek, antes suave y amaderado se amarga— Nunca has querido el mordisco.

—Lo hice Derek, yo quería —gruñe Stiles. No es una mentira. Realmente no lo es. Stiles quería convertirse en un lobo. Simplemente, no para si mismo.

—Yo no debería tener haber... —Stiles detiene a Derek cuando le da una bofetada.

—¡No! —Stiles gruñe — Tú no me vas a arrepentir. Tú eres mi alfa —los ojos de Stiles brillan— Por favor. Yo no quiero ser un lamento —Se mueve hacia atrás, temblando ligeramente.

—No me arrepiento —le asegura Derek. Stiles salta hacia adelante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Derek.

—Bien gracias —Stiles acaricia su hombro y Derek indeciso envuelve un brazo a su alrededor.

—Voy a ser un buen alfa para ti. Lo prometo —le susurra Derek.

—Fantástico, ¿puedes empezar en comprar un verdadero espacio para vivir? —pide Stiles pide— Puedo escuchar, las cucarachas, literalmente —Se estremece.

—Oh —Derek dice después de un segundo. Stiles estalla en carcajadas.

—Tio tu cara—Stiles se ríe— Estabas tan sorprendido.

—Cállate —Derek lo suelta —Además, sí. Me voy a comprar un apartamento.

—¿Me vas a entrenar? —Stiles pregunta, con una ligera inquietud. Derek asiente— ¿Dolerá? —Él puede oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

—No, no voy a hacerte daño —Murmura Derek.

—Gracias tio —Stiles sonríe.

—No me llames tio —gruñe Derek, y Stiles salta en un abrazo de nuevo.

—Nada cambia contigo —Stiles le mueve el pelo.

—Ahora vamos a trabajar en el cambio —dice Derek. Stiles ha sido un hombre lobo durante una semana, Derek tiene un loft y han comenzado el entrenamiento de hombre lobo.

—Suenas como un maestro de guardería. Clase bien a todo el mundo cambie su mano derecha." Stiles aplaude dos veces en tono de broma, antes de hacer estallar fácilmente sus garras.

—Cállate —gruñe Derek, pero lo mira orgulloso. Stiles vigas en él.

—Mira lo que puedo hacer dedos individuales también, he estado practicando." Stiles aparece un dedo y Derek sonríe.

—Buen trabajo —dice Derek— Ha dicho a Scott nada sobre el conjunto —Derek hace estallar sus garras— ¿Grr? —Stiles lo empuja.

—No, él es un idiota —dice Stiles.

—Pulgar izquierdo —dice Derek. Stiles cambia el dedo con cuidado, y vigas a Derek. "Buen trabajo.

—Por lo tanto, o-alfa-mía —dice Stiles— ¿Tienes el nuevo apartamento elegante, el mate manada recién removida. ¿Y ahora qué? —Derek se ríe.

—Ahora a entrenar. Piensa rápido —Derek le lanza un M&M a la cabeza Stiles.

—¡Wah! —Stiles brazos vuela hasta desviarla.

—Coje éste  —Derek le lanza otro. Stiles se ríe y casi se cae tratando de atraparlo en su boca.

—Sí, Alfa —Él murmura alrededor de su M&M.

—Ahora dos —dice Derek

Entrenamiento con Derek sigue siendo sorprendentemente agradable, en lugar de obligar a Stiles a correr una milla juegan en el bosque. Derek utiliza juegos para mantener Stiles centrado, y él lo encuentra divertido. Todo cambia cuando Erica y Boyd, también conocido como los traidores, regresan.

Más bien como encontrarlos en la ciudad, ensangrentados y cerca de la muerte antes de pasar por la vieja casa Hale. Derek se siente tentado a dejarlos allí y que sanen por sí mismos, pero Stiles lo convence para llevarlos a Deaton.

—Tenemos que saber quien le hizo esto, Derek. ¿A menos que quieras me suceda lo mismo? —gruñe Stiles gesticulando violentamente hacia las heridas de Erica y Boyd.

—Bien —gruñe Derek. Está tratando de no entrar en pánico ante la idea de Stiles ser atacado.

—Bueno, vamos a ir con Deaton. Yo llevo a Boyd —Stiles no duda en levantar el hombre lobo más grande.

—¡Boyd! —Se despierta gritando Erica— ¡No puedes tenerlo, puta! —Stiles aparece inmediatamente y le pasa una mano por el pelo, relajándola— ¿Stiles? ¿Qué? ¡Boyd! ¿Está bien Boyd?

—Él está herido, al igual que tú, pero está bien. Cálmate Erica —Stiles la calma y Derek gruñe.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Por qué has regresado? —Derek exige más que pide.

—Tranquilo, chico —le regaña Stiles. Derek tiene que ocultar una sonrisa.

—Está bien, nosotros lo abandonamos. Debe estar enojado —dice Erica— Lo siento. Nadie nos llevaría, y luego una zorra Fae tomo el gusto a Boyd— Los ojos de Erica están brillando en el momento en que termina.

—Ahora estás a salvo. Nos encargaremos de esto —le promete Stiles. Ese es el momento en que Derek se da cuenta que no ha tratado a Stiles como un compañero de manada. Lo ha tratado como el compañero del alfa. Él nunca permitiría que un beta hiciera ese tipo de promesa.

—Bien —Él gruñe— Pero si quieren unirse a nuestra manada van a tener que trabajar para ello— Él finge no darse cuenta de la mirada esperanzada que Erica le dispara a Stiles.

—¡Qué! ¿Erica? —La voz ronca de Boyd llena el silencio.

—Aquí —Asegura Erica.

—Vamos Sourwolf. La encantadora pareja necesita un momento —Stiles lo arrastra hacia la puerta.

—Bien —gruñe Derek, Stiles sonríe y le lleva hacia el bosque.

—¡Atrápame si puedes! —Él dice y Derek sonríe.

Stiles le encanta correr en el bosque como un lobo. Como un ser humano tropezaría continuamente, sino como un hombre lobo es majestuoso, y lo más importante es jodidamente rápido. Más rápido que Derek todos modos.

—¡Vamos lenturron! —Él mira por encima del hombro, sólo para reconocer el olor de Derek a su derecha. Él gira fuera de su alcance del mismo modo que Derek va a por él.

—Sé más consciente Stiles —gruñe Derek, jadeando ligeramente por respirar.

—¡Lucha contra mí! —Stiles le grita, y Derek si inclina hacia delante. Stiles se deja y se ríe. Al final Derek termina aplastándolo y Stiles finge que no es caliente.

—No empieces una pelea que no puedas ganar Stiles —Derek frunce el ceño.

—Aw, vamos Der. Si te pones encima de mí... —Stiles menea las cejas. La boca de Derek cae abierta.

—Bueno, no eres una chica —Una voz femenina suena a través del claro.

—¡Jodida Fae! —Stiles se queja como Derek sube fuera de él.

—¿Has visto a mi prometido? Él es un hombre lobo, así de alto —hace un gesto aproximadamente a la altura de Boyd.

—Sí —responde Stiles antes de que Derek lo haga— Él dijo 'déjalo'. ¿Sabes que ya está cogido, verdad?

—¡Soy un mejor compañero que esa mujer lobo! —El Fae silba—¡Soy la reina Mir de la Corte de la Luz!

—Sí, sí, eres poderosa, y probablemente rica. Ese no es el punto señora. Él ama a Erica —dice Stiles, la reina Fae lo agarra por la garganta.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme indigno! —Ella grita. El gruñido de Derek rasga a través del bosque.

—Ese es el punto señora. No se trata de ser digno.Está cogido. Él la ama, nos puedes coger eso de él —argumenta Stiles.

—Eres inteligente y lindo, tal vez debería mantenerte en su lugar —Ella sonríe a él.

—Eso sería genial si no fuera gay —Stiles se encoge de hombros—Me gusta los tíos. Particularmente ese tío, pero él es algo lento —Stiles apunta a Derek.

—¡Los hombres lobo son imposibles! —Ella se queja— Debería casarse con una ninfa como mi primo  _Leela_ —Con eso desaparece, dejando a Stiles hundirse en el suelo.

—Eso fue sorprendentemente fácil —Murmura Stiles.

—¿Te gusto? —le pregunta Derek.

—¿Umm duh? —Stiles se pone de pie.

—¿Duh? —Derek se mueve para ayudar a Stiles, pero ve que donde la perra  _Fae_  le agarró está sanando.

—Sí, quiero decir en primer lugar, ¿te has visto? En segundo lugar, eres dulce, un idiota, pero en el fondo eres un oso de peluche gigante. No hay manera de que no dejes que Erica y Boyd vuelvan a tu manada —Stiles le sonríe cálidamente —No eres perfecto, tienes un complejo de culpa del tamaño de Texas, pero eres una de las mejores personas que conozco Derek.

—Me gustas demasiado Stiles, ¿crees que podríamos cenar juntos alguna vez? —Derek se sonroja.

—¡Sí! —Stiles grita— Sin embargo mi padre va a estar tan molesto. Todavía soy menor de edad.

—Puedo esperar —Derek le sonríe.

—¡Aww, Sourwolf me ama! —Stiles lanzándose en exprimir las mejillas de Derek y, ganándose un rubor —Vamos a regresar junto Erica y Boyd para que puedan arrastrarse —Derek sonríe de forma lobuna y Stiles lo empuja— Todavía voy a recibir un entrenamiento divertido, ¿verdad? —Derek sólo asiente— ¿Practicas para ser rudo y que no se den cuenta de que realmente eres un oso de peluche? —Derek no dice nada— ¡Eres totalmente un empollón!

—No se por qué me gustas —Derek se queja.

—¡Hey! Soy impresionante Derek —Stiles le pone mala cara, y Derek se ríe— ¡El Sourwolf es derrotado! ¡El lobo de la risa ha llegado! —Stiles grazna, riendo.

—¡Cállate Stilinski! —gruñe Derek.

—Primero tu —Se burla Stiles, y corre antes de que Derek pueda darle una colleja.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles pudo haber cometido un error al no decirle a Scott nada, sobretodo sobre ser un hombre lobo, y la cosa de ser parte de la manada de Derek. Pero, para ser justos Scott no preguntó. Últimamente había estado demasiado ocupado para hacer caso a Stiles, y tal vez, Stiles estaba un poco harto.

Habría estado todo bien, si Scott no hubiera visto que se besaban en un restaurante, antes de que Derek le dejara para ir al baño.

—¿Estás saliendo con  _Derek_? —pregunta Scott, sentándose bruscamente en el asiento delante de Stiles— ¿El jodido Derek de entre todas las personas?

—Sí Scott. Él es un idiota y un idiota, que nunca escucha, y un gilipollas que se autosacrifica, pero es Derek. Derek, quien daría su vida por cada uno de nosotros. Es leal, y dulce, y Scott lo amo— Stiles no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que aparece en su cara cuando habla de Derek, y sabe que se parece a la que hace Scott cada vez que se menciona a Allison.

—Pero Derek —Scott se queja, ganándose una mirada.

—Sí Scott, estoy saliendo con Derek, y si quieres juzgar mis opciones de relación, permíteme recordate, que eres un hombre lobo saliendo con una cazadora.

—¿Dijiste que me amas? —Le pregunta Derek sentándose junto a Stiles.

—Silencio. Te lo voy a decir por primera vez de una forma super romántica, por lo que necesitas olvidar que lo escuchaste —regaña Stiles pasando un brazo por la cintura de Derek.

—Bien —Se queja Derek —No escuché nada, pero creo fue romántico que me defendieras, aún cuando me llamaste imbécil.

—Scott ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde? —Stiles intenta cubrir su rubor— Estoy en una cita.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no crees que podrías haberme dicho que estabas saliendo? —Scott parece un perrito despechado, y Stiles sabe que debería sentirse mal, pero no lo hace.

—Bueno, tal vez lo haría si realmente me hablaras durante más de dos segundos al día. Tal vez le sabrías que soy un hombre lobo, y lo he sido durante un mes y tal vez te hubiera dicho que Derek y yo estamos planeando un día de campo el sábado, pero no puedes saber estas cosas a menos que tengas tiempo para mi. 

—¡Stiles! —Se queja Scott, y Derek aprieta su mano.

—¿Qué os traigo? —Una camarera le pregunta. Derek le sonríe.

—Vamos a tener dos hamburguesas y dos de patatas fritas —Dice Derek, frotando suavemente el pulgar contra los nudillos Stiles. Ella asiente con la cabeza y se aleja.

—¿Te dio el mordisco?—Silba Scott. Stiles aprieta la mano de Derek.

—Sí, y si no me hubieras colgado la noche de luna llena, sabrías eso —gruñe Stiles con los ojos brillando.

—Stiles, bebé cálmate —La voz de Derek suena suave y calmante en su oído.

—Estoy bien Der. Lo prometo —Le asegura Stiles— Scott, pasa por tarde para que podamos hablar. Quiero disfrutar de mi cita con Derek.

—Está bien, pero vamos a hablar de esto más tarde —Scott frunce el ceño.

—Aquí tenéis sus pedido —La camarera deja su comida delante de ellos.

—Gracias Janet. —Derek le sonríe y le da la bandeja a Stiles para que pueda coger las patatas fritas.

—¿De verdad me quieres Der? —Stiles se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla.

La ventana de Stiles ventana se abre porque Scott, como la mayoría de los hombres lobo, no entiende el concepto de una puerta.

—Por lo tanto, ¿ahora estás en el manada de Derek? —Pregunta Scott.

—Oh ni lo intentes, no me eches la culpa —gruñe Stiles—Sí, estoy en el manada de Derek, si no estuviera, él sería un omega, y su pequeña novia podría haberlo matado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Se queja Scott.

—Debido a que no estabas allí Scott, ¿cuándo iba ha decírtelo? ¿En clase de matemáticas? —Stiles lanza su almohada por la habitación.

—Lo siento, es que... Con Isaac uniéndose a mi manada y Allison, he estado ocupado —Scott desvía la mirada

—Mira Scott, eres mi mejor amigo, pero últimamente has sido una mierda —explica Stiles— No te odio, pero vas a tener que trabajar por mi perdón.

—Traje mantequilla de cacahuete y un nuevo videojuego —Scott saca una bolsa de detrás de su espalda.

—Bien, estás casi perdonado. Vamos a jugar —Stiles agarra el juego y cae sobre su cama..

—Bueno, tengo una cita... —Scott comienza, y Stiles hace brillar sus ojos dorados— Estoy bromeando, bromeando, sheesh.

FIN


End file.
